


I Want A Baby

by Rafabusca_potter132



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafabusca_potter132/pseuds/Rafabusca_potter132
Summary: just a normal happy married life
Relationships: Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Kudos: 31





	I Want A Baby

"Lancelot", Nimue purrs in a way that only a married and mated woman can purr for her husband.   
  
"It does not even dawn yet," Lance moans and tries to roll away from Nimue.   
  
"We're trying to make a baby," Nimue kisses his neck and turns to face him.   
  
"You're insatiable as hell," Lance is hard, though, and when she kisses him, he kisses her back.   
  
"I don't want to waste any time," Nimue pout for her knight and Fey, and he is easily the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He sighs knowing that he has lost, and his queen smiles.   
  
Nimue reaches between Lancelot's legs and starts stroking. He falls on his back, powerful muscles, curled. "Let's make this heir"   
  
Lance, moan and Nimue continues to caress her husband, who was getting harder and harder with his wife's touch.   


The sun enters the room and leaves Nimue with a supernatural glow. She is soaked for hours, waiting for her man to wake up so she could play with him, and get the son she was wanting.   
  
Soon, Lancelot is with two fingers inside his beloved, he still couldn't believe how they came out of enemies, who couldn't look at each other, to a couple who couldn't take their hand from each other. A few years ago he had saved her, after the fall that the little devil had thrown at Nimue, and he had saved the little Percival, who was now an adopted son for the couple. He still remembers the way she had threatened him.  
  
"What was it?" Nimue asks, still caressing him.  
  
"Remembering how you hated me," says Lancelot laughing.  
  
"I still hate you, at least when you don't give me what I want," the woman growls, and Lancelot goes back to work giving her the pleasure she wants. Soon, he feels her squeeze in his fingers.  
  
"Turn, I want to ride, you," she says, and her knight turns and lies down on the bed and lets his queen climb into his lap and still holding his manhood, puts his entrance right on top of Lancelot's long limb and descends on him, and Ashman moans with pleasure being inside his queen.   
  
It is Saturday at dawn and our Fey couple, are just dating, as married couples do. And probably Nimue's father is complaining about the noise the royal couple is making.  
  
"Nimue, honey, you look so good." She's riding him so well, her little hands on his wide and powerful chest, his fingers digging the muscle in his chest.   
  
"Fuck me," Nimue screams and Lancelot puts her hand between her bodies, and Nimue moans, her clitoris is being stimulated and her G-spot too.  
  
"You're a good girl." Lancelot pulls her wife's brown hair and kisses her, and she whimpers with pleasure.   
  
" Sir" She moans, almost fainting with pleasure. Lance puts her hands on Nimue's hips and her movements get uncoordinated and he helps her fuck him, holding her hips while he pulls her under.   
  
"I love you." He murmurs.   
  
Nimue nods his head and Lancelot, takes one of his hands off his hip and pinches his clitoris, Nimue responds with a growl. "Now"  
  
"Not yet," says Lancelot with a feline smile.   
  
"Damn it, please let me go."   
  
He doesn't stop fucking her in his penis, he doesn't give in, and she is vaguely aware that he has great stamina, and knows that he will play with her until she gives in.  
  
"What will we say if we want to go?" Lance asks with a malicious smile.   
Nimue growls: "Daddy, can I go?"   
  
Lance slaps her clitoris gently and on top for a long second. "You can come now, my queen."   
  
"Damn, I love you so much." And Nimue squeezes him, coming in his climax.   
  
"I know." Lancelot purrs, and then the two confuse the limits of pleasure. His vision darkened for a long second as his whole body bent under the strain of his orgasm.   
  
They spend the next few moments catching their breath and kissing meaninglessly.   
  
Nimue whines when the joy begins to flow down her thighs, “Stay in”

And he growls.   
  
"Fuck, you, really don't want to waste it, do you?"   
  
"Every part of you is precious to make our baby," she answers.   
  
And Lancelot kisses her again, so he's ready to have fun again with Nimue's femininity, she's pink, perfect and ... entirely his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys   
> This is a short that I wrote listening to rewrite the stars from the Greatest Show man
> 
> Kudos an comments are welcome and say how feel about NIMULOT


End file.
